Sonics weird adventure
by soullessone12
Summary: After hearing of a town fill with people who like him sonic decides to check it out...guess how well that goes (this is a parody and my first fan fiction)
1. the beginning

One day sonic was sprinting to a town he heard about full of people who really like him. But of course for safety he was walking in a disguise tails designed for him in case something bad happens or he was recognize by unwanted company. After sprinting past several forests at mach 1.2 he arrives at the location of the town. The town itself look pretty, there were streets that were well maintain, the park look awesome, all the buildings design for business were lined up right next to each other at the main street. And at the end of main street was the town hall a magnificent looking structure that had a layout similar to the one at station square. As sonic enter the town he decided to go to the the bookstore. On his way there sonic notice to rather large groups of anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Fox's, and pretty much every species sonic has encountered gathering at the park. Curious Sonic found a bench and pulled over his hood so he won't look suspicious. A middle age hedgehog who was on the group at the right of the bench sonic was setting in yell " SONIC GLORY DAYS WERE IN THE GENEISES ERAS YA BUNCH OF NOOBS GET A LIFE!" a younger fox who look to be at his early teens yell back " GENISES WAS A PIECE OF SHIT GO SUCK EGGMANS BALLS!". Sonic hearing this wonder to himself "why are they arguing about which era I had the most fun? I had fun in all my adventures and I won't mind doing them all again... OK maybe except that one incident". Sonic soon got up after hearing more of this and head to the book store. Looking around he saw accounts of his own adventures which brought a small smile in his face after reading the account on his first adventure and the time he had to deal with Robotnic (or eggman as he likes to call him) turning him into a werehog then he decided to look at some other works that according to the book store owner were the ones the townsman made. Excited Sonic decided to read some. Some of the books were OK but most where... Weird. As Sonic left he thought to himself " well that was OK i guess... but seriously I don't think I'm gay or a pimp... Come to think of it what kind of drugs where they on when they wrote this? Acid?" Walking down main street he saw two other groups facing each other and this time arguing about his on and off affliation with the freedom fighters and his adventures he had with them one of them screaming "ARCHIE COMICS ARE THE ONLY TRUE CANON WE HAVE YOU ILLITERATE COCK SUCKERS!" and another one yelled back " SHUT UP THAT COMIC IS DUMB AND RUINED EVERYTHING IT TOUCHES GO BACK TO YOUR MOM'S BASEMENT YOU OVER GROWN MAM CHILD'S ". Sonic rolling his eyes walk to the art gallery were he saw a sight that sent shivers down his spine... 


	2. the dock that look burnt

What greeted sonic when he arrive at the art gallery was a heck of a lot of art from the townspeople. Exploring each section was a completely unique and mostly unoriginal experience for sonic as most were paintings of him in his friends with different colors that often look like they've been pooped out of a time eaters ass and really disturbing ones that he never wish to see again. Occasionally he will encounter a good piece of art work that made him smile but most of the time he was generally disappointed. Soon he decided to leave the art gallery. As he walk down the street he saw a fire curious he check it out and saw a burning well to be more specific a bunch of burning boats that seem to be in a harbor that look like it had a visit from chaos when he was in a piss of mood. Curious he decided to check out the cause of the fire and what he saw terrified him again... Apparently the towns own citizens were burning there own ships down with flamethrowers that look like a computer with a napalm tank and tube attached to it. He ask a bystander who was a twenty something bat with white wings about why they where burning down the boats and he said, "well, you see here we have a tradition of figuring out who likes who and we make a boat out of it and then we have boat races but the crews are extremely competitive, epically those of the soamy and sosally . As a matter of fact the boat crews are so competitive that they'll do anything to win even sabotage which why are harbor got destroy." Sonic shock his head in disbelief, not only did the explanation sounded stupid but the fact that people will do this stuff to his and his friends private life disgusted him as he walk back to the park he thought to himself "OK so what if I like Amy or Sally? Its not like its going to affect them or anything, god how will they like it if people started fantasizing about there private lives..." As Sonic continue walking he saw a Hedgehog who look like him if knuckles decided to paint his fur the wrong way walk around surrounded by a bunch of of the townsfolk. Apparently before coming here he heard they had a small army compose of guys who wish to fight like him and it seem they where true. Except this particular person seem to be enjoying the spotlight while bragging about his suppose time with Sonic and his friends and how powerful he is even though he didn't even look strong in fact it was quite obvious he was on some sort of strength enhancing drugs and he was only doing it for the money unlike his friends who do what they do because they chose to do it. Sonic decided to take a risk... 


End file.
